Norah Savage
History (Pre-RP) Norah was born in Sanditon, just a little over a year after her sister. Even though they were only one year apart, the sisters turned out completely different, which didn't stop them from pretending to be twins in their younger years. Once Mila started going to school, their relationship became a little less close, but they remained best friends throughout the years. Norah got along with her classmates easily and made quite a lot of friends. She started surfing at the age of 6 and was really passionate about it. She even took part in competitions, but stopped when she went to High School. In High School Norah sticked to the popular kids and had her first boyfriend just a little over a month in freshman year. Keith was a junior and a jock, who barely showed interest in Norah's opinions, but made her even more popular. He took her out a lot and got her drunk several times, which led to fights with Mila often. After only two months Keith broke up with Norah, resulting in her hooking up with his best friend to get back him. However Shane, Keith's best friend, seemed to show interest in Norah after the hook up and they started dating a few months later. Shortly afterwards rumors started spreading that Norah had hooked up with several guys at one party and she had broken Keith heart, which now made people call her a slut. Shane managed to shut people up, but after their break up in her junior year, rumors spread quickly, that she had cheated on him with college guys. Due to her older friends, she got into college parties in her junior and senior year and hooked up with a few guys, including Keith. Even though that made the rumor mill go wild, her friends sticked to her and Norah didn't really mind. Events in RP Norah started working in a retail store in junior year and heard about the town's new twitter project from a costumer. She created her own account shortly after. Due to her being a minor, she could not attend all the parties that went on, but she did rather enjoy going to the weekly Twister Tuesday events. She became friends with Rosie Baker, Cassandra Wary, Liana Blake, Addie Pikipski and a few other people. One of these parties she met Sam, a soldier who was currently visiting home and they started hanging out a lot, eventually ending up in them dating. She spend most of her free time surfing and enjoyed being free, finally being able to see that someone valued her as much as Sam did. Norah was extremely happy until one of Sam's friends showed up and she found out, that Sam needed to go back to the army at the end of summer. After a long talk, they decided to stay in contact, but broke up due to Sam not wanting Norah to wait around for him. Heartbroken and busy with getting ready to start university, she decided to delete her twitter account, because it reminded her too much of Sam. After deleting her twitter, Norah tried to keep herself busy, being unable to stop thinking about what could happen to Sam. Writing him letters and being able to talk to him once in a while, made it easier for her and after several talks with her sister, she decided that it was time for her to move on. She was able to visit one of her friend's in Australia, shortly before her first day in college, which ultimately made her realize that she was not the person she wanted to be. She started university the way she left high school - with parties and a lot of fun. After meeting Keith at a party and him showing interest in her again, she decided to give him another shot, but instead of dating, they somehow started a friends with benefits relationship, much to her sister's dislike. Realizing that he was using her again, she ended things after a month and decided to stay single for a while and concentrate on college. One of her closest friends returned from her travels and helped her to stay true to her own words by not drinking too much at parties. Norah decided to get a twitter account again at the beginning of christmas break, because it made it esier to stay in contact with the people she had met the first time she joined. On her second day back, she began tweeting with Leonardo Rossi and because he was looking for a challenge, she dared him to do something deep instead of his usual dares. He came up with a song and they met up for the first time on Christmas Eve, leading up to him singing it in a restaurant in front of several people and leaving Norah impressed, but wondering. They met again at Laser Tag, where Norah dragged Mila along, who had spend her christmas at home, instead of in her flat with a common friend of them, Thalia Ibsen. She started hanging out with Leo more regularly and went surfing with him. Norah developed feelings the more time she spent with Leo, but not sure about his feelings towards her and unsure if she was ready to start dating again. When Sam came back to town, Norah was afraid that things would get complicated, but she realized that despite the fact that she still felt deeply for him, she was no longer romantically interested in him, but in Leo. Still trying to figure out, if he was interested in her, she found out about Leo having a ONS with her friend Thalia, leading to Mila moving out their shared apartment and back in with her family and leaving Norah confused and hurt. She went to Leon Garramone's house party and got pretty drunk and started texting Leo, who picked her up. They started talking and it became obvious that he shared her feelings, which left Norah caught between forgiving him and moving on. She kissed him and decided to give him a chance. They unofficially became an item that night and started spending even more time together. Mid February she was able to get one of the internship positions at Simply Waverly Designs. She adopted a puppy in March and moved out. She is now living with her sister Mila and a new, but close friend of theirs Edie Dayton. Personality Norah has a bubbly, caring personality and tends to be naive at times. She loves going out and meeting new people, making it easier for her to make new friends. Friendships Edie Dayton | Rosie Baker | Senan Reagan | Addie Pikipski | Liana Blake | Cassandra Wary | Sophia Jupiters | Waverly Johnson Family Mila Savage Jude Savage | Julie Savage | Franc Savage Dorian Savage Romantic Relationships Keith Rydan Leonardo Rossi 10th January - now Social Networks Twitter Category:Characters Category:Females Category:SanStones Students Category:Simply Waverly Designs Category:Savages